Eclectics: Daughters
by Rayne9045
Summary: There are just somethings about the daughters that just don't make sense.
1. Catty's Time Travel Take one

This is a take on Nym's story Eclectics. The first chapter is kind of short, but hey, its a chapter.

Disclaime: I do not own DOTM. Or the orginal idea for this fic, that belongs to Nym.

Catty's time travel. Take one.

The girls looked in despair as Jimena lay dieing of a fatal shot to the chest. Blood was seeping into the threads of her shirt. The darkening spot grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"Stay still, Jimena. We're going to go get help." Serena said to her friend as she pulled out her phone. Her hands trembled so much that it made it hard for her to press the buttons.

"What are we going to do?!"Vanessa repeated over and over, loosing her goddess cool.

"I know." Catty squealed with glee as a genius thought came to her. "I can travel back in time and save her."

The whole group glared at the brightly dressed goddess.

"What?" She asked, shrinking back from their scathing glares.

"Serena, I don't think it will work." Serena said calmly. She was still trying to dial 911.

Jimena stirred, trying to say something. It sounded something along the lines of, "Let her."

"Shh, Jimena. You can't talk. You're loosing a lot of blood." She told her bleeding friend, then went back to attempting to dial 911.

"But, I could do it. Its very possible. I mean, theres no rule that says that I can't go in the past and change something for the cause of good."

The group gave her another glare.

"What? Its the truth!"

"No Catty, it just can't work that way. You just can't do it." Serena emphasized.

"What do you mean, she can't do it?!" Jimena roared, well, as best as she could. It caused the wound to burn and sting. She seethed and fell back onto the ground.

Serena furiously pushed the buttons, still trying to dial 911 with her shaking fingers.

"Seriously now!" cried out Catty. "I can do it!"

"Catty! You. Cannot. Go. Back. In. Time. To fix. This." Serena said through her teeth and emphasizing every word. Finally, she had been connected to the police. "Hello, yeah, my friends been shot. Um, where are we?"

Catty slapped her own head, "It would just be so much easier if you would have let me go back in time..."


	2. Amulets

Disclaimer: Ewing owns DOTM. The idea for this fic belongs to Nym. And thanks to both Nym and StarWars-Freak for the help.

Amulets

The daughters were all sitting in Serena's room, having their weekly slumber party. The girls had been chatting about things that normal girls chat about, like what clothes to wear, who was dating who and how they had totally kicked follower ass last night out behind Planet Bang. Catty was sitting cross-legged on Serena's bedroom floor, embellishing a pair of the telepathic goddess' jeans. She had been thinking about last night's battle, listening to her two friends account of what happened, when all of a sudden a question came to mind.

"You know what I don't get?"

"What?" Vanessa did not look up from her Cosmo magazine.

"Remember when Cassandra tried to steal Jimena's power?"

Catty waited for a signal to go on. Nobody said anything.

"Wellll," She went on "she didn't have her amulet on, right?"

"Shyeah," Serena was currently painting her toe nails a bright green.

"Well, didn't Maggie say that our amulets are only a _representation of our powers?"_

"Yeah? Catty, what are you getting at?"Vanessa said looking up from her magazine.

"Well, how is it that our amulets can protect us from stuff like that, but there aren't some sort of cool weapon thingy?" Catty questioned.

Serena and Vanessa looked at her with confusion on their faces.

"The amulets protect us, Catty. Thats why Cassandra was able to steal Jimena's power." explained Serena, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Catty heaved a heavy sigh that thrust her shoulders down. She then blew a rogue strand of brown hair out of her face to show her maximum frustration. That so totally wasn't what she meant.

So she tried again.

"I mean, if they don't have any power to protect us, how do they protect us? You know, if it wasn't just an ordinary piece of metal it wouldn't be able to do anything at all. No sparks and rays of light and stuff like that. Am I right?"

Her fellow goddesses looked at her for a moment, then contemplated what she had just said. Catty was hoping that they would understand her and not just think that it was just another of her odd ideas that they almost always dismissed.

Then they looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Catty, thats just ridiculous" Vanessa chastised.

The time traveling girl slumped her shoulders in defeat.


	3. Boy Toys part one: Vanessa

So, I decided to add two OCs to this part because I need a different point of view. Layla and Crys are from my story Daughters of Hekate. But i don't own Crys, my friend Amber does. This part of the story will be broken into four parts, one for each girl. Except Tianna. Unless you guys want me to do one for her.

Boy Toys part one: Vanessa

Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM or the original idea for this.

Layla and Crys sat in Johnny Rockets, eating there burgers and shakes. The fifties style music was playing over the jukebox, the bikers sat at the bar and conversed amongst themselves. It was a normal warm California day. That was, until Vanessa came by. The blond, blue eyed daughter of the moon walked into the diner, long hair blowing in the wind. It was like some unreal movie. And every boy in the place turned his head.

Following the leggy goddess was her string of boy toys. There was Michael, her actual boyfriend. He was in the band that Vanessa had taken over and the school hottie. Then behind him was Hector, the moon demon sent by the atrox to destroy the goddesses. And last of all, there was Toby, a regulator who was fazing in and out of his disguise. They followed her like little puppies.

"Hi Vanessa." Crys greeted as she watched Michael try to push Hector out of his way.

"Hey." The sparkly girl waved excitedly. She was completely oblivious to what was going on behind her.

Hector and Toby had Michael in a choking headlock and the god-like teenager was flailing his arms.

"Um, shouldn't you..."Layla's voice trailed off as she watched Michael push the two men off and jumped to his feet. The bikers watched as Michael pummeled Hector and Toby approached him with a chair held above his head.

Vanessa casually looked behind her, "Oh, don't mind them. They do this all the time."

Just then, the song Barbie Girl erupted from Vanessa's Gucci purse. She pulled the pink razor phone from the bag and flipped it open.

"Hey girl!" She greeted to whoever it was that just called her. She turned, hair flipping out into Crys and Layla's faces. She snapped her manicured fingers and the boys suddenly stopped what they were doing. They then followed her out the door and onto the streets.

Needless to say, the two witches were left speechless.


	4. Boy Toys: Serena

Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM...just Layla. Crys is property of Amber.

Boy toys: Serena

Both Layla and Crys were in full concentration mode when the second daughter came in. Layla looked up from her English book. It was Serena. With Stanton by her side. And Zahi and Jerome following behind.

"Its march of the emo-goth boys." Crys said in disbelief. Layla tried to stifle her laughter but it came out as a snort.

"Hey, Crys. Hey, Layla." Serena sat down and pulled a fry out of the hot stack that lay in front of Crys'

Trigonometry book. She paid it no mind.

"Hi Serena. Whats up?" Layla sat her highlighter down on the open book and propped her head on her hands.

"Nothing really. Just walking around town with Stanton."

"And your emo boy-toys?"

Serena looked over her shoulder and, as if on cue, the boys flipped their hair and striked their best many poses.

"Oh, yeah," Serena rolled her eyes "just ignore them. I know I do."

"Serena, my beautiful muse, I have written you a poem." The ever exotic Zahi got down on one knee while his competitors rolled their own eyes at the act.

"What a pansy." Jerome said outright.

This angered the young man, who started to curse Serena's other stalker in French. It was quite amusing to the witch and her friend. Not so amusing to Serena, who looked horrified at the public outburst, and Stanton, who just looked bored.

But then again, he had that look permanently plastered on his face anyway.

"Stanton," Serena pleaded with a disgustingly sweet voice that made Layla want to gag. But Crys was already doing that for her. "Do something."

That one ended with more of a whine. And with one flick of his wrist, a black abyss opened below Jerome and Zahi. The two both so consumed by the argument that neither of them noticed what was happening until they were dropping through the floor and into some unknown place that Stanton had randomly picked for them.

"Oh, Stanton, you're the best!"

Serena took Stanton's arm and hugged it with the biggest smile. Layla would find it nice if it wasn't so sickeningly sweet to watch the two of them. Not to mention the public displays of infection that included the sucking face they were doing at the moment.

"Ew," Layla said with a disgusted look. She turned her head away so she didn't have to stare at them directly.

"Can you two take that somewhere else?" asked Crys, who had now lost her appetite for the fried in front of her. "Please?"

The two didn't even separate to walk out the door. They just artfully shuffled as one out of the door and onto the street, where they continued to make-out as they walked.

"Something tells me they've had way too much practice doing that."

Crys just shuddered.


End file.
